Honestly
by colourfuldaze
Summary: Two seconds later, you're running back to his arms. Do me a favour; tell me it's more than enough. / Three-shot.


**AN:** I'm kind of venturing away from the 100% Channy all the time, just because I do realize that there's more to the show than Chad and Sonny. And that's coming from me, who LOOOOOVES the fact that they're dating now ;) So I'm trying out another perspective here, so yeah. Probably just a one-time thing, maybe teehee. First chapter in the mind of Tawni Hart, second in the thoughts of Sonny Monroe, and last chapter belongs to Chad Dylan Cooper.

**STORY INFO:** sonnywithachance | **HONESTLY.** | _angst/friendship_ | **tawni/sonny/chad;** | three-shot.

**SUMMARY:** Two seconds later, you're running back to his arms. Do me a favour; tell me it's more than enough. / Three-shot.

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING. Idea was based on the song 'Honestly' by MARIBELLE ANES featuring Lil Crazed =)

* * *

_**Tawni Hart.**_

The Condor Studios cafeteria was always a busy place. There were always actors, directors, and extras passing through trying to squeeze in a quick snack before they were to report back to set. But the cafeteria was most known for one thing, and that was the many fights that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe had. Tawni Hart was an expert to this.

Tawni is not stupid, compared to contrary belief. She knows that after each one of these spats, Sonny and Chad won't talk for exactly two hours, seventeen minutes and two seconds: two hours and fifteen minutes before the end of the day, two minutes for Chad to sprint to the Prop House, and two seconds for Sonny to run back into his arms.

* * *

_I know you, you know me__  
__We've been friends__f__or a while and I can see__  
__That you are faking, I know that you hate it__  
__You like the idea__, t__hat not so much him_

It takes a while before the blonde girl truly starts to understand her brunette co-star. But when she does, she feels something odd in her mind… sympathy? She understands Sonny right now, at this very moment. Sonny loved the idea of her relationship with Chad. She adored that perception that one Western girl could change the great Chad Dylan Cooper. But as they both know, that was the idea.

Chad has not changed. He never became the sweet, honest man that Sonny expected him to. Tawni understood that, in a way. He had a reputation to keep, and that was one of Hollywood's Greatest Bad Boy.

So it didn't surprise her when she walked into their dressing room with Sonny on the ground, crying her heart out.

She had learned to expect the least from Chad at a very early age in her life.

* * *

_He's good looking, so wealthy__  
__But there's other opportunities__  
__I can't take it__  
__He treats you like nothing__  
__You saying he ain't worth it__  
__Then you turn around_

Tawni Hart doesn't _care_. But at this moment, **she was pretty damn close to it**. She sat on the chair beside the brunette, and placed a hand on her shoulder, before she quickly removed it at the sight of the girl.

**At the moment, Allison Monroe was a sight for sore eyes**. Her eyes were swollen, her mascara ran down her face, and it looked like she hadn't slept in days. Those were the kindest things that the blonde could say about her co-star.

"Sonny…" she started, before the girl dug her face into the nearest pillow.

Tawni didn't know what to do at the moment, so she started to pat Sonny's back. Slowly, her sobs started to stop.

"Look… Sonny. I get why you like Chad, trust me I do. He's good looking. Wealthy. He's _Chad Dylan Cooper_. But Sonny, you're not horrible looking. After me, you're the best looking girl in the studios! There's always other guys… like a prince or a hotel heir! Sonny, you've been hurt so much by this guy. You don't deserve that. Nobody does" she spoke, more _care_ coming out with every word.

"You're right, Tawn. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't worth even one of my tears" Sonny spoke.

Tawni almost believed her. **Almost. **

She would have, if the reason for Sonny's tears didn't walk into the room right then, with his normal apology in hand: a single sunflower, an autograph of himself, and his _oh so sad_ pout.

Typical Chad. Typical Sonny, for running back into his harms _again._

As always, Chad wins. He is the Greatest Actor of Our Generation after all.

* * *

_I can't take to see my best friend cry__  
__You apparently love him and I wanna know why__  
__He's a player - he's a double time dater__  
__Honestly he ain't right for you__  
__For you_

Tawni Hart knew from that moment on that all Chad Dylan Cooper would do was hurt Allison Monroe.

**Honestly,** Tawni Hart _knew_ people. Just as well as Sonny and Chad did.

She _knew_ that her friend was going to get hurt.

**And for once, she actually cared.**


End file.
